


The Camping Trip

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brigitte makes sure he doesn't anyway., Camping, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, MekaMechanic, Reinhardt likes to joke around with poor Hana., Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Reinhardt and Torbjorn are going on there yearly camping trip in the forests of Germany. Brigitte who is also joining invites her girlfriend Hana to come along and enjoy the great outdoors.





	1. Preparing for the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this will have multiple chapters so be sure to keep a lookout for new chapters. It's going to be a short story but it'll still have plenty packed into it.

It was a bright and sunny morning, everyone at the Watchpoint in Gibraltar was asleep but three. The crusader Reinhardt with his friend Torbjorn and his daughter Brigitte were preparing for a trip to the forest in Germany. Truth be told there was supposed to be four as Brigitte had invited her girlfriend Hana along. The young gamer wasn't a morning person and Brigitte didn't expect her to be awake in the early hours of 5:30 am. 

"Ah my friend, why don't you go and help our newcomer get ready. We will handle the rest." Reinhardt said as he placed down some camping supplies.

"Are you sure you can handle all these?" Brigitte said with a smirk.

"Haha! Of course! Now go, we don't we have a long journey ahead of us and Hana needs to be ready. And remember no electronics!" Reinhardt said with laughter as he and Torbjorn went back to work.

Brigitte chuckled as she began to walk off out of the hanger. This was a yearly thing for the three, to head to the forests in Germany and camp for the weekend. It was Friday and they planned to stay until Monday. This would be the first trip that the group would have a new member come along. Brigitte was glad Hana accepted her invitation as it did get quite lonely being the only girl around. Not that having Reinhardt and her father around was bad but sometimes it could get boring. 

Brigitte had arrived in the hallway that leads to the rooms of the various agents. At the end was her own and a few doors up for her was Hana's. It was pretty handy having each other close by, it meant that either of them could take a short walk at night and knock on the other's door and then they'd be hanging together before heading to sleep. 

"Haaaaannnnaaaa. Are you awake?" Brigitte said softly but loud enough for Hana to hopefully hear.

No reply. 

"Hana, time to get up." Brigitte again said hoping for a reply.

Still nothing. Brigitte sighed as she got out her keycard. This was a last resort and she felt it was rude to just swipe and enter without Hana knowing. When the two got together Brigitte and Hana had persuaded Winston to allow the two access to each other's rooms. This meant that Hana could use her key to get into Brigitte's and vice versa. Brigitte slid the keycard into the slot and once hearing the click of the door unlocking she quietly entered peaking into the room. It was dark but Brigitte could tell the room was still clean after the big spring cleaning the two had. It used to be messy with food packaging everywhere and clothes scattered around. Brigitte made a bold move to get Hana to clean her room or else no more late night visits, and of course, Hana had quickly got to work.

Brigitte smiled at the memory before looking over at the bed where the form of her little gamer was hidden under the covers. As expected she was still asleep and as much as Brigitte hated to do this to Hana she had to get her up otherwise they would be running late. Slowly Brigitte tiptoed over to the bed to get up close to Hana. She was sleeping peacefully as she snored softly. It was so cute yet it pained Brigitte to ruin this scene.

"Hana, time to wake up," Brigitte said softly as she lightly shook Hana.

Hana groaned but didn't open her eyes. 

"Come on, It's time to get up and get ready." 

This time Hana stirred as she moved a little. Soon enough her eyes opened revealing her brown eyes to Brigitte.

"Hmmm. Hey, what time is it?" Hana said slightly annoyed at the interruption of her sleep.

"It's 5:45 am," Brigitte said with a smile.

That got Hana's attention as her eyes grew in shock. That was three hours early of her alarm clock. She had been dreaming about killing noobs in various games until she heard her girlfriends voice.

"That's soooo early though," Hana whined as she placed the covers over her head.

Brigitte chuckled as she took the covers away from Hana's head and smiled down at her.

"Well, you agreed to come along on the camping trip and this is the time we get ready." 

Hana sighed at her stupidity. She had forgotten that she was going camping with Brigitte. It seemed like a good opportunity and she had never been camping before.

"How long till we leave?" Hana said as she leaned up to stretch.

"About fifteen to twenty minutes. So we gotta hurry and get you sorted." Brigitte said as she went to find Hana's duffle bag.

As much as the gamer didn't want to get up from the warmth of her bed she knew she had to. As she finished stretching herself out she slid her legs from out of the covers immediately shivering from the cold air that hit them. Brigitte noticed and chuckled to herself.

"What are we packing exactly?" Hana said as she got up from her bed and walked over to Brigitte and wrapped her arms around her. 

"Clothes, shoes, bathroom utilities that sort of stuff," Brigitte said as she started picking out some clothes for Hana to pack.

"How about my gaming devices?" Hana said pointing towards her handheld gaming device.

"Nope, no electronics," Brigitte said turned to her girlfriend and giving a kiss on her forehead.

"What?" Hana said as she looked at Brigitte stunned.

Brigitte knew Hana would be surprised by the rule of "no electronics". 

"Well, it's not like you'll be able to charge up your stuff. No electrical sockets in the forest." Brigitte said as she went to the bathroom to gather Hana's bathroom utilities. 

"What about our phones though? How will we contact for help if we are in danger?" Hana said as she followed Brigitte into the bathroom.

"We won't be far from one of the villages. We can just walk up to the village and get what we need from there."

"Okay, well what about you know showering and stuff?"

"Ah, good you asked. Where is your bathing suit?" Brigitte said placing the bathroom utilities in the duffle bag.

"My bathing suit?" Hana said with a curious look.

The camping site that the group normally set up at had a lake nearby. This is where they would bathe most of the time which at first was strange but after some time Brigitte got used to it.

"In the lake. You really haven't been camping at all have you?" Brigitte said as she grinned at the gamer.

Hana shook her head as her girlfriend giggled. Hana in all her years stayed in the city and never had to go out into the country or into any forest. 

"Haha, you'll be fine Hana. I'll be there to help you." Brigitte said with a smile.

"Thanks, Brig," Hana said softly.

Briggite went up to Hana and hugged her. The two stayed that way until they heard Torbjorn at the door. 

"Hey you two, we gotta get going," Torbjorn said from behind the door.

"Okay, pappa. So is everything in here okay for you?" Brigitte said as she showed the bag to Hana.

Hana looked into it and examined it. It almost had everything in it but there was one thing she wanted to take with her just in case. Hana walked over to her bed and took out a small pink bunny plush. Her mother and father gave it to her when she was young and she took it with her on various occasions. As a reminder of her home, she took it with her to Overwatch. Brigitte already knew about this and smiled as Hana placed the bunny in the bag.

"Okay, that's everything." Hana said with a blush.

"You're so cute sometimes you know that?" Brigitte said as she zipped up the bag.

"Sometimes?"

Brigitte kissed Hana and smiled as she walked to the door.

"Okay, all the time." 

Hana smiled as she followed behind the engineer. After locking the door the two walked back to the hanger where Reinhardt and Torbjorn had loaded all the supplies they needed for the trip.

"Haha! I see you got Miss sleepyhead up!" Reinhardt said with a hearty laugh.

"I'm not used to waking up so early, give me a break," Hana said.

"I only tease little one. Have you got everything?"

Hana nodded as Brigitte handed the duffle bag to Reinhardt who put it into the back of the car. They were going to take a plane from the airport to Berlin where they would then drive out to the forests near Eichenwalde and set up camp. 

"If that's everything we needed then we are set to go! Hop in you two." Torbjorn said as Reinhardt took the driver's seat and Torbjorn took the front passenger seat. 

Hana and Brigitte took the back seats. Hana was shaking a little from how nervous she was. Brigitte took notice and took Hana's hand holding it reassuringly.

"Remember, I'll be here for you. You have nothing to be scared of." Brigitte said with a smile.

"Apart from the bears of course," Reinhardt said.

Hana had almost calmed down before Reinhardt spoke causing her to look sharply at Brigitte.

"He is just joking Hana! There won't be any bears. Right, Reinhardt?" Brigitte said as she looked sternly at the older crusader.

"Ha, if there is I will throw them as far away from the camp making sure they don't come back. But no we shouldn't encounter any." Reinhardt said with a grin.

Brigitte rolled her eyes and scooted over so that she could hold her little girlfriend in her arms. Hana enjoyed the larger girls embrace and snuggled in as the car started up. With everything ready they set off on the trip to the airport where they would soon be flying to Berlin and then soon driving out to the forests of Eichenwald.


	2. Are we there yet?

The drive was long and it almost didn't seem like an end was in sight for Hana. With no games to play on the road trip apart from eye spy, it seemed insanity would talk over long before the group were to arrive at the campsite. Hana looked around to see what everyone was up to, Brigitte was just sitting tinkering something, Reinhardt driving and Torbjorn chatting with Reinhardt while the radio was playing some country music. She had tried to get the two old men at the front to change the radio but it was met with little success. 

"One thing you'll learn about these two is that they will never change the radio unless they get sick of the music playing," Brigitte said with a chuckle as she gave Hana a cuddle.

"How many more things will be on the 'to learn' list?" Hana asked as she allowed her head to rest on Brigitte's shoulder.

"About one hundred more things but you might only get halfway," Brigitte said with a smile.

Hana groaned as she closed her eyes. She hoped that sleep will take her away and allow her to skip most of the trip. Who knows maybe Brigitte could carry her onto the plane even though that's highly unlikely to happen.

Brigitte just smiled making sure her little gamer was snug in her arms. 

"Poor thing, having to wake up at early hours for the first time," Reinhardt said softly as to not wake up Hana.

"Is she not normally awake at those hours anyway? Without sleeping." Torbjorn said with a huff.

"She's improving papa," Brigitte said in Hana's defence.

"Of course she is, she is sleeping with you most nights now. You can't deny that." Reinhardt said with a chuckle.

Brigitte blushed as she continued to hold Hana close. He was right that the two of them sleeping together did have something to do with Hana's sleeping schedule but she had to admit it was a win-win for the both of them.

Soon enough the group had arrived at the airport. Hana had to be forced awake which was met with resistance but Brigitte persuaded Hana enough to get her on her feet. It was still morning by the time they had reached the airport and boarded the plane.  
The plane wasn't packed but Brigitte and Hana had seats next to each other while Reinhardt and Torbjorn had seats in the row in front of them. Hana still couldn't believe there was this much effort to simply go on a camping trip.

"So, why couldn't we just camp somewhere near Gibraltar?" Hana said as she looked at Brigitte.

"Well Reinhardt enjoys camping in Germany and so do I and papa. I know it seems a bit much to simply go camping but the experience is still worth it. Besides, you'll enjoy getting away from the watchpoint for the weekend." Brigitte said with a smile.

"If it means I don't have to hear Lena carry on and on about the most little of things then I'm sure it'll be worth it," Hana said with a cheeky grin.

Brigitte chuckled. It was partially true but Hana saying the chirpy brit talked about every little thing was a bit of an exaggeration. 

Though the two chatted for a little while Hana was still feeling the effects of not having any gaming device to play to pass the time. There were no good movies she wanted to watch and at this point, Hana was about to go scavenging for some sort of gaming device to play. Brigitte took notice of this and smiled but she did feel a little guilty that her little gamer was forced to not do what she loved.

"If it makes you feel better I can buy you whatever game you want when we get back. Like a reward for sticking it out." 

Hana shook her head as she looked at Brigitte.

"The best reward is spending time with you. I don't need a video game every day to be happy. I'm just not used to this that's all." Hana said reassuringly.

"But..." 

Brigitte was about to protest but was silenced by the lips of her little gamer. They stayed locked together like this until they needed to catch there breath.

"Again, the only reward from this I need is the reward of spending time with you," Hana said with a grin.

"Point taken. Still, I think you'll enjoy the area where we are camping." 

Hana nodded before she turned to the window next to her. Blue sky and white fluffy clouds, it was a common view seeing they flew to most missions, but it was a time like this where they weren't going to battle, no one was in armour with weapons, it was just a group of friends with two being closer than friends making there way to a camping site.

It had peaked at 12 pm when the plane landed and the group got all set up for the trip to the forests near Eichenwald. It wasn't without a quick lunch break at the airport which Hana was grateful for as plane food didn't appeal to the gamer as much due to past experiences. It wasn't long till they were on the road again where they would soon find themselves at the camping site where the real fun was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too short. I wanted to get the whole travel part out of the way so the actual camping part which will be in the next few chapters.


End file.
